


【精猫】琉璃苣

by Kogitsunya



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya
Relationships: Elezen Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 3





	【精猫】琉璃苣

“呜呜呜……我刚刚差点就死了……”

伊尔凡特又是哭着从副本里出来的，如果忽略掉他身上的盔甲和背上的大剑，还有那至少两米以上的个头来讲，也许还不算引人注目，但可惜这个高挑的精灵是跟在那个还没有他胸口高的猫魅队友身后出来的，那张英俊的脸此刻哭得有点狼狈，与他前面那个臭着一张脸的猫魅形成了鲜明的对比。

“哭个屁！不是没死吗？”杰德不耐烦的回头瞪了一眼，把伊尔凡特的眼泪瞪回去后没好气的吼道，“老子什么时候奶老子心里有数，你他妈能不能不要血一少就吓得技能都不躲，吃那么多易伤让我拿头奶吗？怎么没吃死你！”

杰德还在气势汹汹地教训伊尔凡特，跟在后面出来的固定队亲友都纷纷叹气，眼看着杰德喷够了就扭头离开，直到人影不见了才凑过来安慰还在吸鼻子的伊尔凡特。

“没事没事，一点小失误问题不大，过了就行。”

“嗨，杰德脾气臭你别在意就行了。”

伊尔凡特平复了一下心情后摇摇头，深呼吸一口气后眼巴巴地瞅着杰德离开的方向小声说，“他也没说错，我太紧张了，怕给他拖后腿影响大家……”

他说着说着眼睛就又红了一圈，盈着泪水的双眼似乎也将这张英俊的脸映衬地更加楚楚可怜，队友们不知道该安慰些什么，纷纷拍了拍伊尔凡特的背就渐渐散去了。

伊尔凡特一个人回到了公寓里了，虽然情绪还有些低落，但姑且还是看了看时间后麻利地准备起了晚饭。起先是些前菜的沙拉，伊尔凡特还炖了些牛肉，尽管家里只有他一个人却依旧坚持每晚亲自下厨，然后整整齐齐地摆好一桌子丰盛的晚宴——而且是两人份。

时间已经差不多了，伊尔凡特看了看时钟洗干净了双手才摘了围裙。他没有急着坐下吃饭，却也不像是有客人要来的样子，反倒是在准备好一切，伊尔凡特后整理了一下身上的家居服就推门出去了。

他没有走远，出了门直接走到了右手边的邻居家门口，似乎犹豫了一下才敲了敲门，等了一会儿没听到声音后才试着开口问道，“那个……饭做好了，来吃饭吗？”

屋里很长时间都没有声音，伊尔凡特还在静静等待着，就像是确信屋里一定有人也一定会开门一样，而脚步声也终于渐渐靠拢，直到门一下子被打开，伊尔凡特看了一眼站在门口的人却突然有点耳朵泛红。

“你……你刚洗完澡吗？”

杰德靠在门上，浴袍松松垮垮地系在腰上，衣襟几乎起不到遮挡的作用，精瘦的身体还挂着点水珠，杰德随手又揉了揉脑袋上的毛巾擦了擦湿漉漉的头发后才不冷不热地应了一声。

“嗯。”

“我炖了肉……还有你喜欢的沙拉！”伊尔凡特顿了一下后小心翼翼地拉着杰德的袖子说，“别生气了……”

“谁告诉你我生气了，你以为我奶你奶过多久了，我会不知道你是什么德行吗？也就你自己都这么长时间了还没点好转。”

杰德没好气地把毛巾从脑袋上抓下来扔进伊尔凡特的怀里，带上门兀自就往伊尔凡特家里走，伊尔凡特急急忙忙跟上去，前脚刚跟着进门后脚又被杰德回身堵在了门口。

一个猫魅意图拦住一个精灵壁咚的动作也许有点怪异，但伊尔凡特还是老老实实没有动，低着头等着杰德发话。

“你就不能别老哭鼻子，你还是个黑骑诶，都这么大人了，我又没把你怎么样，搞得回回大家都觉得我欺负你了似的。”

伊尔凡特有点意外杰德会在意这个，他看着对方臭着一张脸的样子忍不住又打了个冷颤，犹豫了一下后小声解释道，“我不是故意的……我怕我没拉好怪给你添麻烦，我……我下次注意！”

“下次下次，每次都说下次！”杰德烦躁地抓了抓头发，伊尔凡特刚想做点什么又被杰德双手撑在他腰后的门上拦下来，“你他妈就算觉得自己菜好歹也相信一下老子的水平吧，我什么时候让你死过吗？”

这话确实不假，杰德就算再怎么脾气暴躁能力的确是一流的，所以固定队也才会容忍杰德的暴脾气，只不过众人一直想不明白为什么只有伊尔凡特格外怕他，当他第一次把伊尔凡特骂哭的时候所有人甚至都以为伊尔凡特会就此退出。

然而并没有。伊尔凡特没有一次缺席过，就算回回都要哭丧着脸打完也一直留在队里，所以没人知道他们两个其实是邻居，他们两个在更早之前就已经认识了，青梅竹马的两人从小就是这样一个骂骂咧咧脾气暴躁，一个哭哭啼啼性子温和，原本是应该完全合不来的两个人，但就是这么一晃认识了十几年，以至于哪怕离了家也一直住在同一个公寓两个相邻的房间，甚至他们两个……

“……我知道了。”伊尔凡特老老实实地点了点头，有点别扭的想要动一下的时候却突然被杰德在额头上狠狠弹了一下。

“行了别一脸委屈了，吃饭了。”

杰德说完就收手准备离开，刚走出去一步就被伊尔凡特从后面抱住拖回来，他向后踉跄了一步，刚要发火又突然被伊尔凡特用下巴蹭了蹭头顶，一时间反倒不好表现什么，只好任由对方继续用脸颊蹭着。

“……喂！差不多就得了！”

杰德似乎有点羞恼，身后的胸膛结实宽厚，明明体温略低一些此刻却显得有些灼人，让杰德多少有些不自在，直到伊尔凡特主动松开手，杰德不耐烦地摸了摸发烫的耳朵走到饭桌前，不等伊尔凡特也坐好就开始闷声扒饭。

如果被周围的人知道他们本来就是青梅竹马一起长大，应该所有人都会大跌眼镜吧！伊尔凡特默不作声地看了一眼杰德，又往他碗里夹了些他喜欢吃的菜，看着杰德几乎要把脑袋扎进饭碗里的样子忍不住勾了勾嘴角。

今天轮到杰德洗碗了，所以晚饭后趁着杰德还在厨房里收拾的时间，伊尔凡特也去冲了个澡，只不过洗完了他才发现忘记带换洗的衣服。伊尔凡特在叫杰德帮忙拿与自己出去拿之间最终选择了后者，所以他围上一条毛巾就偷偷溜了出去。

“你在这偷偷摸摸的干什么呢！刚刚叫你也不听。”

伊尔凡特正在翻衣柜的时候杰德的声音突然从背后响起，紧跟着就是一巴掌狠狠落在了伊尔凡特的屁股上。杰德并不是故意的，只不过当毛巾随之掉下来的时候，杰德看着浑身赤裸的伊尔凡特傻眼了，而下一秒伊尔凡特就开始眼眶泛红，同样变红的还有他那双尖尖的耳朵。

杰德难得有点慌了，琢磨半天终于赶在伊尔凡特的眼泪掉下来之前结巴了一下开始道歉，“那……那个我不是故意的，我哪知道你里面没穿……哎你别又哭啊，都是男人看一看又不会少块肉。”

显然杰德的道歉并不成功，伊尔凡特的表情更难看了，被人看到如此狼狈的模样属实丢脸，尤其这个人还是杰德，伊尔凡特的眼泪又开始在眼眶里打着转，迫不得已，杰德有些自暴自弃地喊到，“哎大不了我脱了让你看回来还不行嘛。”

“……你说的。”

“嗯我说……”杰德愣了一下惊愕地看着死死盯着自己的伊尔凡特有些不确定地问道，“你……你还真要看啊？”

“你要反悔吗？你说话不算数。”

“哎好好好，脱就脱，有什么好怕的。”

杰德说着还真的开始脱衣服了，本来他的身上也只是有件睡袍想脱一拽就能下来，杰德低着头正解着腰带，忽然一双脚走进视线里，紧跟着他一抬头就看到了一直盯着他的伊尔凡特。

“又……又怎么了。”

伊尔凡特摇了摇头，突然捧着杰德的脸颊在他嘴上亲了一口，虽然只是唇瓣贴在一起，但他能感觉到杰德的僵硬，于是便趁着他愣神的功夫加深亲吻。

他早就想这么做一次试试了，杰德的嘴巴意外的很软，或许是因为他是个白魔法师所以比一般人还要多一层元灵的守护。

杰德回过神了，一把猛的推开伊尔凡特后一边用手背擦嘴一边骂到，“你他妈没事干嘛亲……你什么意思！？”

伊尔凡特小心翼翼又有点委屈地看着脸红的杰德小声说道，“我都亲你了还问我……”

这个回答反倒是让杰德有些进退两难，说明白了似乎也不合适，说不明白似乎也不合适，多年以来的朝夕相处让杰德比起抗拒更多的是惊讶于自己反倒没觉得有什么不对，他郁闷地又瞥了一眼这位发小，正想抱怨几句又听到伊尔凡特继续小声嘀咕到，“我还想做更多的事呢……”

暗示性十足，伊尔凡特那张漂亮的脸微微发红，看得杰德喉头一紧，他咽了咽口水，脑子里突然出现了伊尔凡特挂着眼泪满脸潮红的样子，而且似乎还不赖，甚至有些蠢蠢欲动起来。

做就做，这么容易哭看我不操哭他！

杰德这么想着于是又主动起来，壮着胆子捧起伊尔凡特的脸亲吻着他的唇角，手搭在伊尔凡特的腰上，感觉到了对方的愣神后更加得意洋洋，仗着平日里多半自己是强势的那一方还伸手在伊尔凡特的屁股上捏了一把，却没料到这一捏让对方也主动起来，而且还一把抱起来了杰德几步走到床边，把人一放下就压了上去。

“等一下！”杰德预感到这个进展似乎不对劲，可是他才喊了一声伊尔凡特就又用那个委屈的眼神看着他，逼得杰德不得不错开视线放缓语气试探着问道，“不、不是我来……”

伊尔凡特没等他把话说完就咬住了他的耳朵，吸吮舔咬的声音扰乱了杰德的思维，乳尖被有些粗糙的大手捏在指尖，引得他不得不挺胸弓腰，就连尾巴都绷直了。

杰德晕晕乎乎地想着为什么伊尔凡特会对此这么轻车熟路，却又不爽被他这么控制节奏，恰好白净的脖子就在嘴边，杰德干脆一口咬上去，两个虎牙直接就咬疼了伊尔凡特。

“你咬我干什么？好痛啊……”

伊尔凡特捂着脖子停下来，杰德愣了一下才后知后觉的意识到自己这一口咬得不清，但却又不知道在这个节骨眼上该做点什么，伊尔凡特看出了他的犹豫，所以在安静了片刻后伊尔凡特试着问道，“我可不可以摸你的尾巴？”

杰德不明所以地点了点头，却没想到伊尔凡特伸手摸上的不是尾尖而是尾根，被人揉搓着身体的弱点的感觉让杰德一下子炸起尾巴毛，可正当他想反悔的时候，一看到伊尔凡特脖子上的牙印就又没说出口。

这下轮到伊尔凡特咬上杰德的脖子了，不过伊尔凡特有分寸得多，恰到好处地在杰德脖子上印下几个吻痕，光是靠着搭在尾巴上那只手就让杰德放松下来了。

那只手悄悄摸到了杰德的屁股上溜进了臀缝间，当手指在穴口撩了一下的时候，杰德猛的从舒服的爱抚中惊醒，一把抓住了伊尔凡特的手腕。

“你干什么！”

“……不可以吗？杰德对我这么好，我想让你更舒服一点。”伊尔凡特说着又故意用手指蹭了一下穴口，“杰德，我想上你。”

拿这张漂亮脸蛋用这种嗓音贴着耳朵说这种话实在太犯规了！杰德不知道该怎么拒绝，只好拿如果拒绝了伊尔凡特一定又会哭出来为由稀里糊涂的点了头，他的手慢慢松开，任由对方试探着往后穴里刺入，紧绷的身体却迟迟放松不下来。

“伊尔凡特你等一下……我还是觉得先不要……”

“你要后悔吗？我知道了，一定是觉得我太差劲了配不上你……”

这下子伊尔凡特真的哭了，无比失落的模样甚至让杰德有种要被上的好像不是自己而是他，自己则成了一个出尔反尔的负心汉。

“怎么你又先哭了……啧，诶你别哭啊！你……你哭个屁啊！你要日老子，老子还没哭呢。”杰德一向只会骂人不会哄人，他不耐烦地吼出来后伊尔凡特果然安静了，只是那副憋着眼泪的样子又让杰德无计可施，他烦躁地抓了抓头发，最后破罐破摔地服了软，“行行行，你想做就做吧。”

“真的？”

伊尔凡特吸了吸鼻子像一只大型犬一样抱着杰德死死地盯着他，看得他浑身不自在赶紧点了头，伊尔凡特这才破涕为笑，又在杰德脸上亲了一下。

如果不是知道这个混蛋真的从小就是个哭包，现在真要怀疑这个人是不是在故意装可怜了。

杰德在心里嘀咕了一句，恰好伊尔凡特又在咬他的耳朵，或许是脸上不服气的表情让伊尔凡特察觉到了什么，他突然挑起杰德的下巴低声说道，“我就知道杰德对我最好了。”

他伊尔凡特说着直接堵上了杰德的嘴，一直在穴口试探的手指终于慢慢挤了进去，浅浅地揉着紧窄干涩的内壁，试图在里面摸索到能让杰德放松下来的方法。因接吻而造成的窒息感似乎让杰德暂时忘记了顾虑身下，他抓着伊尔凡特的肩膀努力试图喘口气，唇齿刚刚分开，手指忽然触到了一点有些不一样的位置，没了阻拦杰德一下子就叫了出来，又急忙捂住了嘴塌下了耳朵，难得露出了一副有些窘迫的样子。

“叫出来，杰德，刚刚那里舒服吗？”

伊尔凡特一边问一边就已经开始知道自己该弄那里了，杰德有些气恼，但那种陌生的快感又让他无所适从难以忍受，以至于一开口就是变了调的咒骂。

“闭嘴！……唔……谁会叫……叫出来！”

伊尔凡特遗憾的叹了口气，却又贴在他耳边轻声说道，“我想听嘛……你那里都开始湿了，叫出来不好吗？”

杰德一下就炸毛了，可是伊尔凡特也没给他留发脾气的机会，借着慢慢流淌的淫液又添了根手指进去，两个手指一起开始往更深处刺探，稍微用点力就逼出了杰德的喘息。

“杰德，你里面又湿又热，舒服吗？我想插进去了。”

“混蛋！给老子……嗯……闭嘴！别说了……”

如果是平时杰德这样说一定会惹来伊尔凡特哭丧着脸的样子，不过现在就连杰德自己都是一副面颊泛红双眼迷蒙的表情，伊尔凡特看得入神，更卖力的在软穴里搅弄着能让杰德舒服起来的位置，被淫液打湿的手指加到三根，湿滑的甬道已经没那么难以进出了。

杰德突然没声音了，于此同时身体也突然绷紧，伊尔凡特不明所以，却硬是用手撑开绞紧的穴道狠狠操了几下，直到杰德忽然软下来才意识到也许刚刚发生了什么，一低头就看到杰德眼神涣散的模样，顿时有些不安地试着问，“你……你还好吗？”

杰德有气无力地掀开眼皮看了一眼后没好气地应道，“……没人教过你高潮的时候不要动吗？你要干死我吗？”

“我不知道你刚刚那样是高潮了嘛……”伊尔凡特小声嘀咕着重新把杰德的身体往上捞了捞，等他看起来缓过一些了又亲着他的耳朵问道，“可以继续吗？”

代替手来试探的东西变成了那根硬挺滚烫的物什，杰德还没回答，就已经能隔着布感觉到腿间那个蹭来蹭去蠢蠢欲动的大家伙，心里有些为体型的差距而不服气，又有点担心自己的屁股能不能吃得消。只是都到这个时候了再退缩也不合适，杰德抖了抖耳朵，不动声色地点了点头。

“现在的杰德好可爱。”

“笨蛋！不要用这种词来……唔……”

杰德没能把话说完，因为伊尔凡特已经掰开他的腿开始慢慢试着挤进去了，不得不说刚刚的担心不是多余的，伊尔凡特的东西对于杰德来说的确有点过长且粗壮了，他几乎咬破了唇角才忍下了被强行挤入的痛感，在心里把伊尔凡特咒骂了八百遍。

“不要再深……呃……到底了……”

伊尔凡特亲了亲满是冷汗的杰德，硬是将他抱起来，借着体重被末尾那一点也塞进去了才安抚道，“放松点，你把我夹的太紧了……”

“你他妈……嘶……”杰德憋了一肚子火，刚骂了半句就因为牵扯到了下身而倒吸一口气，缓了一下又继续破口大骂，“你他妈好意思说！老子怎么放松？说了不要还顶你想干死我直说！”

“对不起嘛……我真的不是故意的……”伊尔凡特被吼得委屈巴巴地抱着杰德，一边拨弄着他尾根的毛一边慢慢晃着腰等着杰德放松下来，“你里面好热好舒服，我忍不住……”

伊尔凡特一听起来就又是一副又要哭鼻子的声音，可偏巧他又在一直在试着想动一动，杰德被那根东西磨得腿软，贴着耳朵传来的嗓音带着暧昧的呵气声，就连杰德自己都不知道从什么时候开始痛感已经渐渐退却，取而代之的酥麻甚至麻痹了他暴躁的情绪。

“杰德……我可以动了吗？你里面一直在吸我，我快忍不住了。”

直白的询问得到的是一声闷哼的回应，伊尔凡特试着顶了一下，一下子就蹭出了不一样的喘息声。

“舒服吗？”

“闭嘴！”

伊尔凡特乖乖闭嘴了，但身下的耸动却越来越用力，紧紧握住杰德的腰侧不给他挣扎的机会，几乎每一下都抵着腺体插到最深处，逼得杰德不得不咬住下唇阻止自己被这过于激烈的快感而弄出声音，却又被伊尔凡特掰开嘴，漏出了越来越多的呻吟。

“混蛋……慢一点……”

尽管他这么说了，得到的回应却是越发凶狠的操干，杰德甚至没来得及意识到刚刚的高潮就有被顶出新的快感，原本干涩的内腔现在也变得汁水横流，紧紧地裹着伊尔凡特的肉棒准备迎来下一波高潮。

杰德的眼泪淌了下来，抑制不住的生理性泪水弄得他视线模糊，难得露出了有些脆弱的一面，应接不暇的快感逼得他连咒骂都叫不出，只是抓紧了床单，颤巍巍的身体被伊尔凡特架起时还会下意识的绷直脚尖。

“不要了……”

伊尔凡特把杰德抱了起来，亲了亲那双湿漉漉的眼睛，却被杰德揪着脑后的头发被迫仰起头，露出来的脖子上被狠狠咬了一口，疼得伊尔凡特倒吸一口气，差点提前交待出来。

“呜……你又咬我……”伊尔凡特一脸委屈地腾出一只手揉了揉被咬的地方，却掐着杰德的腰故意顶上穴心，不等杰德挣扎就抱紧他耍赖道，“再忍一下嘛……谁让你里面湿湿热热的，我还想看杰德更舒服的样子。”

再看我就要死了。杰德心想。但他现在实在是那这个精力过旺的人没有办法，毕竟打骂都已经没效果，而且他也没什么打骂的力气，可就是杰德这样不吭声的模样反倒让伊尔凡特有点不安，后知后觉地意识到也许现在真的已经有点过火了。

“对不起……不会再有下次了。”

伊尔凡特说完就抱着杰德不再吭声，直到射在里面了也久久没有松手，就像是一旦松手杰德就会消失不见一样。两人安静了好一会儿，不论是谁都在慢慢调整呼吸，赤裸相拥的身体有些滑腻，杰德先活动了一下身体，忽然长长的叹了口气。

“哭个屁！老子还没被你干死呢。”

伊尔凡特吸了吸鼻子没有动弹，杰德不耐烦地推搡了一下没好气地说道，“眼泪都蹭我身上了还哭！脏死了，帮我洗澡！”

“哦……”

伊尔凡特擦了擦眼睛从杰德的身体里退出来，正要把杰德抱起来脑门上突然挨了一巴掌，“你他妈下次还敢叫停不听老子过后有的是办法收拾你！”

杰德说完又扯了扯伊尔凡特的脸，伊尔凡特愣了一下才小心翼翼地问道，“我还能有下次嘛……”

“下次？哼！等你什么时候学会下本别跟老子哭鼻子再说吧！”


End file.
